1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket assembly, and particularly to a ZIF socket assembly which has a sliding cover moveable on a base by an actuating tool without causing damage to an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
ZIF socket is widely used for connecting an integrated circuit package with a printed circuit board. A conventional ZIF socket includes a base, a sliding cover moveably assembled on the base, and a cam lever rotatably sandwiched between the base and the sliding cover. The cam lever is manually rotated to drive the sliding cover to move on the base therebetween a ZIF connection position, i.e. an open position, and a closed position. Recently, for consideration of the miniaturization of all kinds of devices, particularly of the portable computer, the ZIF socket has to reduce its size or height. The conventional ZIF socket operated by a cam lever, which is for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,031, cannot meet the trend of miniaturization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,615 discloses a low-profile ZIF socket of which a sliding cover is operated by an actuating tool and moves on a base. However, for ensuring enough movement of an integrated circuit package mounted on the sliding cover, the actuating tool will press against the integrated circuit package directly and may damage the integrated circuit package. Therefore, in actual application, a protector is provided upon the integrated circuit package for preventing the integrated circuit package from being subjected to force directly.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a ZIF socket assembly for connecting an integrated circuit package 2 with a mating printed circuit board (not shown) comprises a ZIF socket 1 and a protector 3. The ZIF socket 1 comprises a base 10 and a sliding cover 11 moveably assembled on the base 10. The base 10 comprises a recess 101 at an end thereof. The sliding cover 11 defines a slot 111 in vertical alignment with the recess 101 of the base 10. The integrated circuit package 2 is mounted on the sliding cover 11. The protector 3 is placed upon the integrated circuit package 2 and comprises a plurality of legs 31 extending downwardly from each edge thereof and pressing against the integrated circuit package 2. As is clearly shown in FIG. 6, in manipulation, an actuating tool 4 is inserted into the recess 101 through the slot 111 and rotated from an initial, vertical position (shown in phantom line) to an inclined position to drive the sliding cover 11 and the integrated circuit package 2 to move with respect to the base 10, thereby achieving an electrical connection between pins 20 of the package 2 and terminals 100 of the socket 1.
However, when the actuating tool 4 is rotated from the vertical position to the inclined position shown in FIG. 6, the actuating tool 4 will exert a large force F on the protector 3, of which a downward component P will press the package 2 through the protector 3 and may damage the package 2.
Hence, an improved protector arrangement is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket assembly. The instant invention is an improvement based upon the copending application Ser. No. 09/909,511 filed Aug. 3, 2001 with one common inventor and the same assignee.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket assembly with an improved protector which can avoid exerting a downward force on a package when an actuating tool drives the package to move with respect to a base of the socket.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket assembly for use with an integrated circuit package comprises a socket, an actuating tool and a protector. The socket comprises a base, a plurality of terminals and a sliding cover. The base comprises a plurality of receiving passageways for receiving corresponding terminals and a lower flange extending outwardly from an edge thereof. The lower flange defines a recess in an upper face thereof. The sliding cover is moveably assembled on the base for receiving the package and comprises a plurality of through holes in vertical alignment with corresponding receiving passageways. An upper flange extends outwardly from an edge of the cover and defines a slot in vertical alignment with the recess of the base. The protector is placed on the package and comprises a plurality of legs extending downwardly for contacting with edges of the package. A contacting portion extends outwardly from an edge of the protector and forms a guiding face to guide an insertion of the actuating tool and to avoid exerting a downward force on the package. The actuating tool is enacted around the tool operation area, i.e., inserted into the recess through the slot, and is rotatable from an initial, inclined position to a final vertical position to press against the guiding face to drive the cover, the package and the protector to move with respect to the base, thereby achieving an electrical connection between the socket and the package.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.